Y4N-G1R1
The Y4N-G1R1 virus is an engineered artificial virus of extragalactic origins. Starting in May, 2720 (March 31st, 2015), the first recorded major outbreak of this illness began in the Vandrag Empire and would go on to spread amongst most empires in the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant. Name During the early days of the outbreak, the Y4N-G1R1 virus was simply identified as an "unknown illness" and would continue to be referred to as such for much of the initial outbreak. However, as medical communities continued to become further aware of the growing international pandemic, several would eventually go on to try to name the illness, though the Y4N-G1R1 title would eventually become the most common name for the virus. Origins The Y4N-G1R1 virus was engineered by a highly advanced, Tier-0 reptillian race known as the Sneople who originate from a foreign galaxy. The location of this galaxy, the state of the Sneople society including the extent of their domain, and the details behind the engineering of this virus all remain mostly unknown. The motive behind the spreading of this virus across Milky Way societies is understood as being an attempt to wipe out or displace the native populations of the galaxy in preparation for eventual Sneople colonization, however given it has been implied the Sneople do not control all of their own galaxy it is not clear why they set their sights on total control of the Milky Way rather than merely control of currently uninhabited systems, though speculation continues into the nature of this race. One mystery during the 2720 pandemic of this virus remained for some time the nature of its spread, primarily how various alien empires seperated by thousands of lightyears who had no contact with each other were able to all become infected, however it was eventually revealed that the Sneople were spreading the virus themselves. In the case of the Corporate Dominion, devices were found at several local industrial plants which apparently make the goods produced there a source of infection, and in the case of the Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer local water filtration plants were believed to of been targeted, however it remains unknown what if any other methods for spreading the virus were used elsewhere. History In May, 2720 (March 31st, 2015), the first reports began to arise within the Vandrag Empire of a rapidly spreading mysterious illness causing mild symptoms in most and death in some cases. This virus was reported as being highly resistant to Vandrag medical technology and as continuing to fail to be contained by quarantine efforts. Within some time reports also began to arise of cases of the virus in the Holy Nocturean Empire, Sobornost, and Feroxi Federation, however not long after these reports began to arise others also came in of the first cases in the Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer, United Kingdom of Kasterborous, Unified Earth Government, Argus Systems Union, Corporate Dominion, and Eldari. These newly infected empires also faced difficulty fighting the disease with their medical technology and quarantine efforts, regardless of how radical, continued to fail. Ultimately by early June (April 1st) almost every empire in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants were facing a major outbreak of what would go on to be known as the Y4N-G1R1 virus. The most notable exceptions being the Tivancore, who are artificial beings, and the Ijushir Imperium, whose lack of infection remains unexplained though theories have risen of their possibly being incompatible with the virus. As well, three minor empires, the New Lunar Republic, Silisko Alliance, and Vadian Empire, were also not reported to of been exposed though they are thought to of not been significant enough targets to be exposed. Some cases of the virus were also reported in the Empire of Nod and the Twin States Alliance, however for reasons not known the virus did not spread to a serious extent in the local populations of either. Symptoms As understood from the progression of the 2720 pandemic of the Y4N-G1R1 virus, the symptoms of the virus progress in stages varying upon the progression of its spread. Primarily, the virus initially exhibitis with mild symptoms including heaches, nose bleeds, stiffness of joints, and coughing, with some other not very severe symptoms such as skin leisons and rashes also being exhibitied in some but not all cases. During this initial period of spread, deaths are uncommon however a few have been witnessed, with the cause of death ranging from fluid build up in the lungs to a brain aneurysm. While it is still not understood if the virus is capable of determining this itself or was somehow receiving outside stimulation from the Sneople during the course of the 2720 pandemic, once the virus has reached a critical point at which there are more infected in the general population than there are those who are still healthy, it begins to morph to enter what could be called the second stage of its progression. During this stage, the death toll rapidly increases from causes primarily consisting of organ failure and in 3 out of 5 cases those who are declared dead by the virus appear to be revived by it only moments after perceived death. Much is still not known about why the virus suddenly begins to kill off its host or how it is able to revive them, however those who were revived were recorded as being disoriented, irrational, and highly aggressive to those around them and examinations of these individuals have shown damage to parts of their brain relevant to higher reasoning and high levels of hormones in their systems, suggesting the aggression to be a desired outcome of the virus. One of the greatest mysteries within the intergalactic medical community about this virus remains the question of how it was able to so easily infect so many and such diverse races, including Humans, Eldari, and various others. However, despite the many mysteries still remaining around this virus, with the Sneople gone and all samples of the virus destroyed, it's unlikely any answers will be found. Meta The Y4N-G1R1 virus was part of a week-long admin event around the week of April Fool's Day 2015 in which a series of accidents, miracles, and strange phenomenon across the Milky Way Galaxy began to occur, including various references to the original Stellar Adventures Project (SAP1), would go on to be revealed as part of a plot by a snake-like Tier-0 race from another galaxy who are referred to as the Sneople. The name of the virus is a play on the name of the Yangiri Virus, a major disease which broke out across much of the SAP1 Galaxy and many of its symptoms were an expansion or continuation of that virus, including so-called "zombies". Category:SAP2